<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Может быть, она нуждается в поцелуе by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586273">Может быть, она нуждается в поцелуе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill'>Akrill</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021'>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swingtown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, Missing Scene, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Нейтральная территория», – думает Джанет, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться, когда Трина заходит, усмехается и спрашивает, не нужна ли ей помощь.<br/>Трину Деккер играет Лана Паррия - Реджина Миллс в OUaT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trina Decker/Janet Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Может быть, она нуждается в поцелуе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331460">maybe she's in need of a kiss</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian">lesbrarian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Действительно очень кстати, что это происходит на кухне. И что с того, что это кухня Миллеров – кухня Сьюзен – в душный августовский полдень? Все равно это работает. «Нейтральная территория», – думает Джанет, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться, когда Трина заходит, усмехается и спрашивает, не нужна ли ей помощь.</p><p>И ей действительно нужна помощь. Боже, ей так <em>сильно</em> нужна помощь, только не с брауни и фигурками из желе. С этим она справляется на автопилоте, используя деревянные ложки и противни.</p><p>Вот почему ей все же удается помешать вишневое желе ровно двадцать раз, как и положено, когда Трина скользит в ее личное пространство и кладет руки ей на бедра.</p><p>Вот почему в тесте для брауни не появляются комочки непромешанной муки, хотя по шее Джанет скользит язык Трины, чьи пальцы в то же самое время проникают под корсаж, пока ее собственные слишком крепко сжимают ложку.</p><p>Автопилот, рутина. Это – то, кто она есть. То, к чему она привыкла и чем живет. Нормальность. Однообразие. Неизменная жизнь Джанет Томпсон, домохозяйки.</p><p>Вот почему она не издает ни звука, когда палец Трины сгибается внутри ее тела – потому что ей даже в голову не приходит, что она могла бы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>